The present invention concerns a telfer carriage such as for a hoist comprising dual end supports a supporting beam, hoisting and displacing machinery and a rope drum.
The drawback of telfer carriages of prior art was in many instances their carriage large size compared with the load which they lift. In particular the large height dimension has been objectionable because it has often been necessary on account of this height to raise the roof of a shop hall higher. Moreover, extra loads have been imposed by the big and heavy telfer carriage structures both on the building and on the hoist itself. It becomes necessary to reinforce the buildings, and similarly the beam structures of the hoisting means must be made sturdy. This tends to involve undesirably high costs.